


A Reaper's Hell

by WereCamel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Branding, Come Eating, Drowning, Electrocution, Force-Feeding, Gang Rape, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry Ronnie, It gets so violent beware of triggers, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Paralysis, Sebastian's a bastard, This is so dark and horrible, Torture, Vomiting, aftermath of abuse, aftermath of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereCamel/pseuds/WereCamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronald is in Hell. Sebastian finds him, captures him, and tortures him in different ways for his own sick amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this. This is based off of a prompt that I saw over on Reaper Kink Meme, and I have a plot planned out. Do not read if you are easily disturbed or triggered by themes such as non-con.

The first thing Ronald notices is the insane heat. The air is incredibly close, making his clothes stick to his skin uncomfortably.

His scythe was one of the things he had been made to leave behind, along with his To-Die list and Dispatch uniform. He was wearing his own clothes for today, so looked a lot less formal than usual.

The reaper was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realise he was being followed until he was grabbed from behind.

He struggled, writhing against the other's hold as he fought to get free. His fighting would have continued if a clawed hand hadn't wrapped around his throat, cutting off his air as it squeezed tightly. "I'm glad I found you, little Ronald. You'll be fun to break beyond repair."

And then everything went black.


	2. Branded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This includes: branding, blood, violence, tears and pain. You have been warned.

When Ronald came to, he was strapped down tightly to a table, his limbs stretched out painfully. He groaned, pulling at his bonds, and trying to see who had done this to him.

"Hello? Is a-"

"Ah, you're awake." A smooth voice interrupted him, one that he remembered only vaguely. "Good. Now we can finally begin." Sebastian Michaelis, former Phantomhive butler, walked around the table into the reaper's line of vision.

Ronald blinked, still trying to look around, but was brutally snapped back to reality as Sebastian grabbed his face, nails piercing his skin. "I have decided, since you so rudely invaded my realm, that I am going to keep you here as my pet."

It was then that Sebastian brought a rather large poker into view. "So the first thing we need to do, is mark you as mine."

It was only now, as his breath caught in his throat and he stared at the poker with wide, frightened eyes, did Ronald realise that he was naked.

The demon smirked, one hand reaching down to run across his body. "Now, where shall I place my mark?" One hand stroked his limp cock, squeezing his painfully. "Shall it be here...?" It moved down to trace his balls, pinching them without mercy. "Or here...? No, that's no fun. Then I can't play with them later. Hmm..."

The hand moved up, pressing firmly on Ronald's stomach as he flushed with embarrassment and tried to shift away. "No! No, don' d' this! N-"

"Protest any more and I'll mark you twice." Sebastian lifted the glowing poker - when had it gotten so hot? - and pressed it to the soft, tender skin of the reaper's stomach.

And Ronald screamed, tears sliding down his face as the metal burned through his skin, leaving an indent in his previously unmarked skin. When it was pulled away blood trickled from the wound, though most of it had been staunched by the burn. "There. Now, you're perfect. You can't disobey me now, for I own you. My mark is a reminder of that. No one else will ever want you now. Your own kind will disown you, for what kind of shinigami allows himself to be owned by a demon?"

Then he left, leaving Ronald alone to weep desperately, alone with his pain.


	3. Whipped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains blood, pain, crying and more of Sebastian being a sadist.

He was left alone for a while to cry, faced with the grim reality that he now bore a demon's mark.

Every breath he took stretched the burnt skin on his stomach, making pain race through his frame as he struggled weakly against the bonds and whimpered pathetically.

After what felt like an hour, but could have been two or three, Sebastian entered again, bending down to look Ronald in the eye. "How are you doing, my little pet? Still in agony, I hope." His hand pressed down on the brand, making Ronald arch away and struggle again.

"Get offa me, y' bastard! Your mark means nothin'! I will never obey y', s' jus' give up now! Y-" he was cut off by a hard slap, the demon's eyes glowing pink with rage. Despite his clear anger, his voice was surprisingly level when he spoke. "Well, it seems that I still need to teach you some discipline. I am your master now, and you will treat me as such."

He grabbed a thick, leather whip from seemingly nowhere, and began to viciously swing it at the defenceless reaper's body, staining his skin with welts and cuts. Ronald cried out each time he was hit, straining against his bonds but finding no escape.

Once his front was marred and painful, Sebastian flipped him over and repeated the process on his back. He didn't stop until Ronald was trying to repress his sobs, and until the lightest brush of Sebastian's fingers made him flinch violently, expecting pain.

As a final punishment, Sebastian grasped the handle of the whip tightly, before ramming it hard and deep into Ronald's ass, his delicate rim stretching and bleeding as he trembled uncontrollably. Once the demon had pushed it in until the handle was no longer visible, he spanked him twice, grabbing his flesh hard. "I can do whatever I want to your body, pet. Your hole, your skin, it all belongs to me. You belong to me."

And with that, Ronald was once again left to suffer on his own.


	4. Emotional Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains begging, lies, and mentions of sexual slavery

The next time Sebastian came to see him, Ronald was squirming quickly, needing to use the bathroom. He had passed out from exhaustion several times, but the pain kept bringing him back from the brink of unconsciousness.

Of course, Sebastian found the reaper's discomfort to be rather amusing, and watched him writhe for a while before speaking up. "Is there something you need, pet? Do speak up."

Ronald blushed fiercely with embarrassment, but swallowed his protests and spoke up, lifting his head up. "I need t' use the bathroom. Will y' take me t' one?" Sebastian grinned, reaching around to stroke his limp cock. "Oh? But why should I? After all, all you've done is disrespect me. But," he said, undoing the reaper's bonds, "if you get on your knees and apologise, I may allow you to use the bathroom rather than soiling yourself like an animal."

Ronald whimpered as he hit the floor, his entire body still live with agony. The whip's handle was also still inside him, making each movement difficult. Wanting to avoid further punishment, he crawled to the demon's feet, sitting back on his knees. "Please, Se- I mean, Master. Please le' me go an' use a bathroom s' tha' I don' dirty myself or your floor. I'll be ever s' grateful t' y'." Each word burned like venom in his throat, but his pride was already shattered, so it was of little use now.

Without thinking, Ronald bowed his head, kissing the leather of Sebastian's shoe and crossing his hands behind his back in an image of ultimate submission. "I'm dreadfully sorry abou' everythin' I did an' said, but I'll try a lo' harder from here onwards. Please forgive me, Master."

It seemed to have worked a little too well, for the next thing he knew, Sebastian's crotch was pressing against his mouth, grinding against his face as the whip was hastily pulled out of him. "If I do this for you, I will take you upstairs to my chambers and use you how ever I wish. I could try out toys, positions, and you are not to complain. You will be my sex slave for the rest of eternity. Understand?"

Ronald nodded, though a few tears slipped doen his face. He didn't want this, didn't want to say those things or beg or pleasure Sebastian, but what choice did he have? If he refused, he'd be left to dirty himself and be beaten daily, but was agreeing much better? He shuddered, took a deep breath, and said: "Yes, Master. I understand." His voice cracked and broke as more tears slipped free, making him curse his own weakness.

Once those fated words were said, he was dragged to the bathroom and pushed in front of the toilet, Sebastian following him close behind. It was humiliating, but he went, relieved that at least he could still relieve himself without being.touched or beaten. Sebastian even had the decency to avert his eyes.

Then he was pulled along to a very luxurious bedroom and made to kneel at the foot of the bed as his hands were shackled and chained to one of the bedposts. Ronald was busy trying to distract himself with random thoughts, though this was interrupted by Sebastian's smooth voice.

"Honestly, what would your fellow reapers think of you now, hmm? Naked, chained, kneeling to a demon, of all people. Do you know what I think? I think that they wanted to get rid of you, and that's why they sent you here. And even if, by some miracle, that you did manage to escape, they wouldn't want to touch you. You're marked, you're used. You're as filthy and tainted as I am. No, William would most likely scythe you on sight."

Ronald went to sleep with those thoughts spiralling around in his brain, muffled cries of anguish and lonliness escaping him every so often as he dreamt of his escape and the consequent rejection from his former friends.


	5. Clamped and Collared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes biting, pain, humilation and clamps

It was morning when Ronald awoke. He started violently when he looked up, only to find Sebastian's cold eyes already staring down at him from atop his bed.

"Sleep well, did you, pet? Do you prefer the foot of my bed to the cellar?"

Ronald nodded, and went with the answer he thought would spare him more pain. "Yes, Master. It's much more comfortable, an' I prefer bein' close t' y'."

Sebastian smirked wickedly, slowly walking over to where the reaper sat and leaning down to run his hands over his skin, still bruised from the whip. "So, like we agreed yesterday, I own you now. I have big plans for you today, starting with this." The demon produced a thick leather collar seemingly from nowhere, buckling it around his pet's neck until he had just the slightest difficulty drawing air.

Suddenly, sharp fangs were embedded in the flesh of his shoulder, clamping down until they drew blood. Sebastian delighted in Ronald's desperate whimpers, though the shackles prevented him from actually pulling away.

Silently, Sebastian came to.a decision. Yes, he decided that he liked seeing the reaper in pain. That was something he wanted to see more today.

Standing up abruptly, the demon walked over to his wardrobe, pulling a little black box from the top of it. The box contained dozens of little metal tlamps, their teeth sharp and jagged. He pulled out two, hiding them in the palm of one hand.

He walked back to Ronald and sat in front of him, pulling his body out so that his arms were stretched above his head. It didn't take much to get his nipples erect. A pinch there, a gentle caress here, a hard flick to finish them off. Sebastian brought the clamps to each nipple, pulling them wide open before letting go, allowing the metal jaws to bite into the juicy nubs. Ronald cried out in pain, arching his body as though he could get away from the sharp twin pains.

But he was nowhere near finished yet. He clipped more around the nipple, flicking them to elicit kore whimpers and gasps. His stomach came next, the soft skin pinched by the cruel metal clamps. He felt particularly sadistic, so clamped a few over his brand, watching his writhe and contort. Then came his inner thighs, clipping them in neat lines. Finally, he held his genitals in his hand.

And Ronald understood, wanted to escape, but he couldn't, so all he could do was scream and shed useless tears. His cock was tortured mercilessly, framed by the four clamps on his balls. His shaft, the tip, all were soon covered by clips.

Sebastian, pleased with his work, flicked them for a few minutes, relishing in his displays of agony. He stood up, walking to the door. Before he left, he turned his head slightly to address Ronald. "Now that you're nicely warmed up, the real fun can begin. Stay here like a good boy, and of you dislodge even one clamp I will take photos and send them to all of your coworkers."


	6. Molested/Raped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains molestation/sexual harassment, forced orgasm, fucking machines, milking machines, forced oral, gangbang

When Sebastian came back, he was not alone. With him were a hoarde of smaller demons, each of them not bothering to hide their true forms.

"Here we are gentlemen. Clamped and shackled, as I promised."

The hoarde approached Ronald, their eyes glowing a hellish red as they looked upon his bound form. The reaper's stuggles only increased, his trembling causing the cruel clamps to shake on his body. There were eight in the hoard, each of them standing around Ronald to form a circle.

Two undid the shackles on his wrists, holding his wrists tight enough to almost break his bones. One grabbed hold of his hair, pulling his head back. Another one crouched down by his nipples, giving the clamps there an experimental flick. The final four took their places around his stomach, cock, balls and hole.

The demons holding his wrists brought his hands to their cocks, making him wrap his fingers around the hard flesh and jerk them off. Whenever he disobeyed they tightened their grip, grinding his bones together.

The one of his hair pulled his head back at a painful angle, forcing his jaw open as he shoved his length inside of his mouth and down his throat. Ronald didn't dare bite him, too terrified of the consequences. He choked whenever his throat was filled, saliva running down his face as his head was pulled flush against the other's groin, making him take it in to the base and keep it there.

The one by his nipples kept flicking the clamps, occasionally squeezing them tighter to relish.his muffled whimpers. After a few moments he grew bored of this, deciding instead to pinch them as tight as he could with his claws, drawing blood with the sharp points as he pulled them as far away from his body as he could.

His stomach came next, the clamps there also being flicked and pinched. Suddenly they were removed from his brand mark, and something incredibly sharp was being pushed into the burnt flesh. Pins were pushed in until only the coloured heads were visible, small rivers of blood staining his skin as he screamed around the cock in his mouth.

The reaper's cock was stroked despite the clamps lining it, each cruel metal piece removed as his length began to grow hard in the demon's hand. Of course, his tormentor noticed, and pointed it out to the rest of the group. "Hey, look! The little slut is getting hard! Clearly he enjoys being treated like a whore," he laughed.

His balls got rougher treatment, the demon there squeezing them far too roughly and flicking them relentlessly. There was a pause as he went to collect something, and a quiet 'swish' was the only warning he received before his balls exploded with pain, making him scream desperately, and try to curl up. The pain continued as the riding crop was brought down again and again, hitting the clamps or his tender, abused flesh.

Finally, the demon at his hole was busy pushing a plug inside of him and coating his hole in capaiscin oil. The substance, which had also coated the plug, began to burn intensely, adding to Ronald's cocktail of agony and making him finally break down. He wept, screamed, begged incoherently, anything to escape this torture.

Eventually, the demons came, marking a different part of his body. His face, mouth, hands, chest, stomach, thighs, ass and groin was sticky with the hoarde's cum, as well as his from the orgasm he'd had because of the stroking of his cock. Ronald was left to lie in the mess for an hour afterwards, most of the clamps off, the pins out of his stomach, and the plug lying next to him.

Sebastian, having watched and thoroughly enjoyed the show, picked Ronald up effortlessly, placing him on a machine in the corner of his room. He was made to sit on a long, thick dildo, with small suction cups attached to his nipples and a tube fitted around his cock.

The demon switched everything up to the highest level and switched the machines on. The effect was immediate. Ronald screamed again, trying and failing to lift himself off of the toy ploughing his ass mercilessly. It was deeper than anything had gone before, and he was already sore from the plug and oil. The suction cups sucked constantly at his nipples, chafing the raw skin uncomfortably. Finally, the tube engulfing his cock was rubbing and sucking him at an impossible speed, making his orgasm approach much faster than he had expected.

Satisfied, Sebastian turned around to leave him there for the rest of the day, Ronald's cries of despair and pitiful begging following him out.


	7. Cum Eating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm beginning to run out of ideas for tortures. Can you please leave your suggestions in the comments? Thank you!
> 
> This chapter just includes: pain, tears and cum eating

Ronald was left attached to those machines for a grand total of eight hours. When Sebastian came back Ronald was limp, his face stained by tears and the saliva running from his slack mouth.

Every touch, no matter how light, was enough to make him twitch and whimper quietly, more tears escaping from his glazed, half-lidded eyes. His delicate parts were sensitive and bleeding in some places, the machines still abusing his flesh.

His cock was a rather worrying shade of purple, only the smallest drops of cum still leaking from him. The demon watched him suffer for an extra minute, before switching off the machines and pulling them off and out of his body dispassionately. He had no care for Ronald's wellbeing, though that wasn't exactly a surprise.

The reaper stayed limp on the floor, fighting off unconsciousness as he crawled along the floor sluggishly. Sebastian followed behind him, holding a bowl in his hands. He pulled Ronald to a stop, placing a bowl down on the floor in front of him. "You pleased me today. It seems that you're finally learning your place as my pet. So, if you obey this last order for today, I'll give you food and water."

Ronald looked up at that, the desperate hunger and dehydration he felt overwhelming his pride. He knelt down, getting ready to drink what was in the bowl. When he saw what it was, however, he hesitated. In the bowl was all the cum that the machine had milked from him.

It seemed like a lot less than what he had released, and for that he was grateful. At least with a small portion the torture would be over sooner. He braced himself for the foul taste, and tipped back the bowl to drink from it. The reaper swallowed it as quickly as he could, wanting this to be over and done with already.

Ronald even licked the bowl clean, hoping to earn an extra reward. It seemed to work, as Sebastian petted his hair gently, the kindness a huge contrast to the previous tortures. The former butler handed Ronald a loaf of bread and some water, the most basic foods but also the most essential.

Ronald began eating immediately, taking small bites to get his stomach re-accustomed to food and drink. It had been days since he'd gotten any proper nutrition.

Once he'd finished the demon held him tightly in his arms, shackling him to the bed once more. Only this time, there were two new additions. A strip of tape was wound around his mouth, sealing his lips shut, and a heavy blindfold covered his eyes.

His glasses had been removed so that the blindfold could be put on, and it was a miracle that the glasses weren't broken or cracked. The spectacles were placed on the demon's bedside table, out of harm's way.

If the reaper obeyed tomorrow he could have his glasses back.


	8. De-nailed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based off of the suggestions by Xbertyx.
> 
> Contains: a lot of pain, violence, blood, tears and humiliation
> 
> This will be continued next chapter, so be prepared!

That morning, Sebastian woke up in a foul mood. Nothing seemed to have triggered it, he just felt like taking his frustration on the first person he saw. And unfortunately that happened to be Ronald.

He stalked up to him slowly, like a predator creeping up to its prey. Rather accurate imagery, considering the situation. One hand was run through the reaper's thick hair, admiring the signature colours and style. It gave him character, a personality.

All the things that were unwanted in a pet.

He gripped the locks tightly, using his clawed hands to cut it away from his scalp. It was messy and uneven, but soon all of it was cut short, only the black layer now visible. Ronald was crying, that was all he seemed to do now, feeling the one thing connecting him to his old life being cut away, piece by piece.

But they were nowhere near finished yet. The demon grabbed his hands, holding his thumb in an iron grip. He reached behind him, picking up a pair of metal pliers. He closed the ends around his thumbnail, squeezing them shut before slowly, meticulously, pulling the nail away and off. Strings of flesh connected it to the digit, and Sebastian took great pleasure in stretching them until they snapped, plucking them like the strings of a harp.

And Ronald struggled with all of his might. He screamed, wept, begged for mercy, all in vain. He was still blindfolded, so his pain.sensors were heightened, and of course being shackled didn't aid his struggles.

The demon just caressed his face with bloody fingers, painting his skin with liquid agony. He repeated the action on his other thumb, taking it even slower so that not a second of white-hot pain was missed. The poor reaper couldn't even curl his hands into fists for fear of coming into contact with the raw, bleeding skin.

His nails were laid on the floor around him, first two, then six, and soon all ten had been removed, blood running down Ronald's hands to spider-web over his arms and drip onto his thighs below him. He felt nauseous, but the gag forcing it back, almost suffocating him. His eyes were wide underneath the blindfold, showing far too much white.

As a final touch, Sebastian ripped off the tage gag, a thick tube forcing its way down his airway and into his stomach. He tried to spit it out, but it was far too far down for that to be successful.

Sebastian watched the pathetic display, pulling on the tube slightly to watch his pet shift in discomfort and whimper involuntarily. "Stay here while I find something to feed you. You took far too long to eat yesterday, so I guess I'll have to do it myself from now on."

Then he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued!!!
> 
> Also, I'm still taking torture ideas/prompts if anyone's interested


	9. Forcefed and Punished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on suggestions given to me by dance4thedead , Xbertyx and Kaizelle_kyliegurl13
> 
> Contains: force feeding, vomiting, broken bones, emotional manipulation.

He walked back with two bottles held in his hands, placing them down by the feeding tube. One was a rich, thick milk he'd managed to get from the human realm, and the other was a small amount of baking soda mixed with warm water.

Sebastian tipped the milk down his feeding tube, holding it there until the bottle was empty. Ronald's stomach was gurgling, stretching uncomfortably and unused to the sudden richness filling it. Just to make sure that his stomach would be unable to handle it, he also fed him the baking soda and water, the mixture guaranteed to induce nausea. Once empty, he carelessly yanked out the tube

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Ronald was retching with his face towards the floor, stomach heaving as he vomited up everything he had just ingested. His throat burned, the taste of acid filling his mouth, and he spat out bile to join the mess on the floor.

His relief was short-lived however, as Sebastian's cool voice soon pierced the silence. "Bad boy, Ronald. Making a mess of my floor like that? Tsk, tsk. It looks like you need a punishment."

Ronald was already crying, anticipating the agony about to befall him. The demon was sadistic, deliberately forcing him into an act of disobedience, even though he had done nothing.to actually warrant a punishment. No, by this point he was just searching for reasons to torture him.

One by one, the reaper's fingers were snapped like dry twigs, the bones snapping cleanly, the sickening cracks echoing around the room. Tears streamed from underneath the blindfold, soaking the fabric through.

Sebastian thought of scolding him, but a different, crueller thought crossed his mind.

Gently, he removed the reaper's blindfold and shackles, kissing his short hair and rubbing his hands up and down his back. He disinfected his raw nail beds, covering them with gauze before straightening the broken bones, tying them to splints to that they'd heal properly.

"Shh, Ronald. Don't cry, I've got you now. Don't be upset, my sweet boy. I know it hurts, but you must understand that I had to punish your bad behaviour. It's all over now. I'll clean up your mess, and you can sleep with me in the bed while you heal," the demon cooed, hugging him closely and letting him cuddle against him.

Ronald tried hard to stay awake, but Sebastian was being so kind and comforting, and all he wanted to do was sleep. He had to trust the demon to show him the proper way to behave, so that he wouldn't be punished again. Sebastian was his only source of comfort and happiness, so how could he not trust him?

What choice did he really have?


	10. Electrocuted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the suggestion by Xbertyx.
> 
> Contains electricity, begging and pain

Ronald had slept in Sebastian's arms, comforted by his warmth and secure embrace. Ronald awoke with a jolt, and pressed a soft kiss to his chest. Maybe if he was really good today, Sebastian wouldn't punish him! Maybe he would comfort the reaper like he had done yesterday.

The demon grinned at his submissiveness, stroking his hair again and kissing his forehead. "You seem to be feeling rather...eager today, pet."

"I jus' wan' t' please y'. I wan' t' behave," Ronald answered immediately, his voice quiet and subdued. The demon grinned again, pulling Ronald out of the room by his collar. "I have some business to attend to, so you will be staying with a friend. Make me proud, and I won't punish you. Just ne a good boy and do what he wants."

They stopped in.front of a large wooden door, Ronald trembling in fear already. But he did want to be a good boy for Sebastian, so didn't complain, instead taking a deep breath and bracing himself.

Sebastian pushed him inside, walking away without.a second thought. Ronald landed flat on his stomach, his caretaker dragging him up and over to the centre of the room.

Pads were stuck to his nipples and genitals, a small hum of electricity running through them. "Sebastian may not punish you for no reason, but I do. I want to see your tears, reaper," he spat.

Suddenly, a much stronger, more painful current ran through the pads, making his muscles spasm and twitch uncontrollably. As ordered, Ronald screamed and wept, his vision.still blurry without his glasses. The current was relentless, his body shaking and trembling.

He saw the demon leave him, the current.still surging.through his body and abusing his sensitive areas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still taking torture prompts/ideas!


	11. William's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the suggestion by Deona_Lindholm

William was pacing the floor of his office, looking more worried than anyone had ever seen him before.

Ronald had been due back days ago, so what was keeping him there? Of course, as his supervisor he'd immediately suggested going down to Hell to search for him, only to be stopped by the higher-ups. Perhaps the boy had simply gotten lost.

Of course, he knew this most likely was not the case. He could be injured, maimed, dead. Anything could be happening to his young subordinate, and the mere thought of it pained him greatly.

The stoic reaper had been harbouring secret feelings for the lively blond, and he had been planning to confess to him upon his return. Now, however, it was a case of IF Ronald would even return at all.

He had cried over this issue, not used to the feeling of such utter helplessness. He was their leader, for Styx sakes! What kind of leader couldn't even look after their own employees?

He wrote out a small letter, confessing his feelings and giving promises of a rescue from whatever dire situation he found himself in. There was a small chance that Ronald would see it, but it was worth a shot. It read:

"Dear Ronald,

I am aware that many of the reapers believe me to be cold-hearted and unemotional. That is not true.

I hide my feelings behind a mask of indifference because I am afraid of revealing too much information. For you see, I have fallen for you, Ronald, but for many years I have been scared of your rejection.

I tell you this now because I fear for your well-being. Many times I have attempted to allow the higher ups to let me come and find you, but they are firm in their decision. Ever since I saw you in the Academy I recognised the great potential I saw in you, and I hope that one day I may be able to see you turn into a fantastic senior reaper.

I can.only hope that we are able to bring you back soon. You are missed by all.

Yours sincerely, William T. Spears."

Then he created a small portal to Hell and dropped a copy of the letter through it, keeping the original in his possession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still open to torture prompts/ideas!


	12. William's Letter

Ronald was released from the pads and electricity about an hour later, the reaper crumpling to the floor as his legs trembled violently, unable to support his weight.

He sucked off the demon, attempting to nring him as much pleasure as he could and make Sebastian proud of him. When his head was forced forward, the cock sliding down.his throat and choking him, he did not attempt to pull away. He only endured the lack of air, waiting patiently to be let go.

Sebastian picked him up a few hours later, dragging him through the halls back to his bedroom by what remained of the reaper's hair. Once inside, Ronald knelt down next to Sebastian's feet, leaning against his legs. "Did I d' well, Master? A-are y' proud of me?"

Sebastian merely nodded, throwing William's letter next to the reaper. It seemed he had found it, after all. Confused by the sudden mail, Ronald tore it open as best he could with his broken hands, pulling put the paper and reading what was written there. It didn't take long for his tears to fall, splattering onto the paper. William had loved him? His feelings had been reciprocated all this time and he'd never known. And he never would know what that was like, now. He was tainted, filthy, used by so many demons he'd lost count. Vermin had claimed each part of him, and surely William would be disgusted by that. These were Sebastian's whispers, slithering into his ear like serpents.

The letter was clutched to his thin frame, the one sliver of hope not yet ripped cruelly from him. William was trying to get him home. He was worried about him. Ronald wanted to desperately to believe that this was the miracle he'd been hoping for.

And in that moment, everything was okay.


	13. Drugged and Drowned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on suggestions by Kaizelle_kyliegurl13 and Xbertyx.
> 
> Contains: non-con drug use, sedation, close-drowning

Ronald had changed, now. The spirit that Sebastian had sought to destroy was back full-force, and this time it would not be smothered under layers of submission.

He fought whenever Sebastian came near him, spewing curses and insults whenever he had the opportunity. He letter remained clutched to his chest, the kind words soothing him to sleep at night. It frustrated the demon, and he wanted to crush this new found hope.

He had prepared a special concoction, mixing the drug in with his water. It was a paralyzing agent, one that would wear off in a few hours but would cause searing pain all the time it was in.his bloodstream.

Once the reaper was curled up in agony, unable to move his body from that position, Sebastian dragged him over to his latest punishment, all illusions of kindness gone. It was a bathtub filled with ice water, but his body would not be fully submerged in it. It was not meant to bathe him.

Using Ronald's hair, Sebastian forced his head and shoulders under the water, enjoying his choking sounds and the air bubbles rapidly appearing each side of his head. Just before his breath stopped completely, pulling him up and allowing a few gulps of air before submerging him again.

This was continued for the best part of an hour, the reaper's fear increasing each time he was pushed under. The ice and drug were burning him.inside and out, but this time no tears fell. He was determined to show no more weakness to this filth. His coworkers were coming for him, he just had to endure this a little while longer.

It was the thought of rescue that kept him strong, and Ronald was determined not to let his hope shatter.

Bored, Sebastian threw him aside, leaving him paralysed on the bathroom floor to freeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still taking torture ideas and prompts!


	14. William's POV

William had grown tired of waiting.

Ronald was still missing, and none of the higher-ups seemed concerned about what could be happening to the cheerful young man.

He grabbed his scythe, creating a portal to Hell and jumpimg through it. The sweltering heat was bothering him, but he pushed his.discomfort aside and continued to search for his subordinate.

Immediately, Sebastian was aware of his presence. Ronald was still freezing on the bathroom floor, so he didn't need to worry about him. Sneaking up behind William he grabbed him, wrestling his scythe away from him and taking them to where Ronald lay.

"Here you go, pet. Company. Just know that if you misbehave again it will be William that pays the consequences." Then he threw the supervisor next to him, locking them both in the bathroom and taking the death scythe away.

Ronald immediately tried to reach out, only settling down when William cradled him close. Now at least he had some form of comfort in this ordeal.


	15. Self Harm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on.a suggestion by Someone. 
> 
> Contains self harm, threats and comfort

Ronald's paralysis wore off after another hour, and he slowly began to lean into William, reaching up to clutch at his shirt.

Sebastian reentered the room, holding a knife and William's scythe in his hands. Without missing a beat he extended the scythe, the blades stopping a hair's breadth away from piercing his throat. The supervisor froze, not daring to move lest he get impaled.

It was then that Sebastian threw the knife towards Ronald, the reaper picking it up slowly. Cold words followed the action, the demon making his desire kmown quickly. "Hurt yourself, Ronald. Cut your hand deeply, and I won't impale your precious William."

Scrambling to obey and spare William from the pain, he drew the blade along his palm, cutting a deep line and letting the blood flow out.The orders were repeated, making Ronald carve himself until his hands and arms were covered in deep red wounds.

Somewhere in his mind Ronald realised that William was telling him to stop, distraught at seeing the younger man mutilate his skin like that. When the demon finally left he took both the knife and the scythe, watching as Ronald screamed and wept as the pain kicked in.

William gathered the young reaper in his arms, holding him close and soothing his pain. He didn't mind about the blood staining his clothes, making sure that Ronald felt safe and happy with him. Ronald only stopped crying, however, when William planted a gentle kiss in his lips, shocking him.into silence. "I meant what I wrote in that letter, Ronald. I really have developed strong feelings for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still taking torture ideas and prompts!


	16. William Comforts Ronald

When.they were left alone, it took Ronald a few moments to clutch his new wounds, tears leaking from his eyes already.

In a few seconds he had grabbed hold of William, holding tightly onto his shoulder and sobbing desperately into his chest. "He d-didn' hurt y', did he? I d-don wan' y' t' be hurt like me." William froze, Ronald's words chilling him. "No, I'm not hurt, but you are, dear Ronald. Come here."

William wrapped his jacket around the other reaper, cuddling him close and pressing cloth on his wounds to staunch the bleeding. They stayed quiet for a while, William comforting Ronald as they confessed their feelings for each other.

Eventually, Ronald fell asleep curled against tge supervisor's chest, his strong heartbeat acting as a lullaby.


	17. Further Comfort

William stayed holding Ronald, comforting him every time he jolted awake from a nightmare. After one such time, he started sobbing into the supervisor's chest, clinging onto him tightly.

"I th-though' y'd hate m-me," he whispered, desperately shifting closer to him. "I've b-been used by d-d-demons, I couldn' d-do anythin' t' protec' myself...Y' mus' think I'm so pathetic."

"No, my dear. You are not pathetic. You are handsome, and strong-willed, and although you have been through a lot none of this was your fault," William soothed, wiping away the other's tears and caressing the side of his face.

They stayed like that for another few minutes, before the lights in the room flickered, and brightened.

Then suddenly electricity crackled and began running through the floor, rushing through the bodies of the pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long unexpected hiatus! Life got busy, but I'm back now! 
> 
> I will gladly take requests and ideas!


	18. Poisoned and Raped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for this suggestion! I'm still taking requests

The electricity cut off after putting the pair through about half an hour of excruciating shocks.

Sebastian entered soon afterwards, noting with an amused smile how the reapers' embrace had loosened somewhat due to the lingering pain and their spasming muscles.

Immediately, he retreived a thick needle from his pocket, and filled it with a bright blue liquid from a vial. Kicking Ronald out of his way and ignoring his pained scream, he approached William, seized his throat tightly and stabbed the needle into him, emptying the liquid into his bloodstream.

William hissed and fought, but he was too weak to protect himself or his young lover. A few moments after being injected, his insides began to burn viciously, and he could do nothing to stop his body writhing and squirming in pain against the demon's hold.

"If you try to escape me, Reaper, or if you disobey me in any way, I will inject you with the other half of this poison, and I will make precious Ronnie watch as you scream, and struggle, and die a slow and painful death." The beast hissed, and did not release William until he had agreed, albeit reluctantly, to his demands.

Ronald, on the other hand, was trying his best to get over to his lover, and had unfortunately managed to attract Sebastian's attention.

The demon turned and grabbed Ronald, pulling him over until they sat just out of William's reach, but still within his line of sight. Before either reaper could protest, Sebastian had forced Ronald into his lap and onto his cock, stroking him with gentle hands until the little reaper was sobbing with humiliation and unwanted pleasure.

Both William and Ronald were crying now, wishing for any way to get back to their homes and just take comfort in each other's love and comfort.

Sebastian kept forcing himself inside of Ronald until he was satisfied and had dirtied the young man with his cum multiple times.

William was still suffering from the poison, Ronald was weeping and put back in his place, and Sebastian was content for the moment. He pushed Ronald off of him, kicked him again for good measure, and silently walked out, locking the door behind him.


End file.
